


Love You Goodbye

by lookinginthedark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Break-up sex, Happy Ending, Love You Goodbye, M/M, Song fic, harry cries a lot sorry, idk how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthedark/pseuds/lookinginthedark
Summary: Maybe Harry was right. They didn’t even say goodbye to each other, maybe just one more night would make it seem more final. “Yeah, okay. You can come over,” Louis said after a moments pause.orharry and louis breakup after several years, but they need one more night together just to say goodbye.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Love You Goodbye

Louis sighed, turning over in his bed. Well, it used to be their bed. Now it felt too cold, too empty, too lonely. He couldn’t get more than a few hours of sleep lately, missing the presence of someone beside him, a feeling he had gotten used to over the years. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to convince his brain to turn off and allow him some rest. It was really no use. 

He had been alone for nearly 2 weeks now. It still felt like a fresh wound, every breath he took a little more difficult and every heart beat a little more painful. They had decided it was better for them both to take some time apart. In the last couple months of their relationship, they were hardly themselves anymore. Harry had shut him out, Louis reciprocated. It was like they were going through the motions that they had memorized over 4 years together, but their relationship felt like it was cracking. 

Harry had brought it up first, during a talk he had requested with Louis at their dining room table. Louis had wanted to walk away when Harry had said it, said they should take a break. He knew, deep in his heart, that Harry was right. They had gone through so much at such a young age. Maybe a break would be the best thing for them. Not long after, Harry was putting his clothes into boxes, packing away remnants of the life he and Louis shared together. 

Every t-shirt removed from their drawers broke Louis’ heart a little more. He forced himself to leave, muttering a quick goodbye to Harry and driving around until it was dark out, radio silenced in his car. When he returned, the house felt too large for just him. But Harry was gone, nothing left to even indicate he had ever been there. That was that, then. 

Louis let himself be sad for a few days, and fuck, he was sad. Probably more than he ever had been in his life. He called his mum a few times, and when he broke the news to her, even she started crying. Harry was always like a son to her, Louis knew that. He wondered if Anne had cried when Harry had told her. Wondered if Harry had even told her yet. 

He tried to make his days as normal as possible, meeting with friends, making himself dinner, bought himself some new clothes. But at the end of the day, he was alone in a bed too big for one person, and he couldn’t ignore the loneliness. He sighed and turned over again, pushing the blankets off of himself. Suddenly, the phone he had pushed beneath his pillow began to vibrate. 

Louis was startled for a moment, wondered who would be calling him at this obscene hour of the night. He nearly gasped when he pulled his phone out, a bold “Harry Styles” flashing at the top of his screen. 

The name looked foreign to him, empty of the hearts and smiley faces that used to follow a simple “H.” There was no reason for Harry to be calling him. They hadn’t spoken for nearly 2 weeks. Louis figured it must be a mistake, he had accidentally pressed Louis’ name in his sleep or something. 

Still, it was the longest Louis had ever gone without hearing his voice. He craved to hear it in his ear again, and on the off-chance Harry was calling him on purpose, he should probably answer. His finger shook as he pressed the green answer button, raising the phone to his ear. “Harry?” He whispered into the phone, his voice sounding rough. 

“Lou,” he heard Harry breathe out on the other side. The sound of Harry’s voice made his chest tighten and his breathing falter. “Why are you calling me?” Louis asked, coming out a little harsher than he had intended. 

“Lou, I, uh, I can’t sleep and, uh,” Harry said fumbling over his words. Louis could recognize the sound in his voice that signaled he was on the verge of tears. Harry paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Could I come over, please?” Louis’ heart stopped, nearly dropping the phone from his hand. “Just this once, Lou, p-please. I just need one more night with you, I, we-we didn’t even get to say goodbye, Lou.” Harry managed to get out. Louis could hear the tears in his voice. 

Louis just needed a second to think about what Harry was asking. He couldn’t really think straight. Maybe Harry was right. They didn’t even say goodbye to each other, maybe just one more night would make it seem more final. “Yeah, okay. You can come over,” Louis said after a moments pause. 

“I’ll be there in 10,” Harry replied, hanging up before Louis could say anything else. Louis put his phone down, trying to breath deeply and calm his rapid heart beat. His mouth felt dry, his limbs heavy. He forced himself to get up, pull on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He gulped down a glass of water in the kitchen and brushed his teeth quickly. 

Before he knew it, there was a knock on the front door. Louis walked towards it slowly, not giving himself a chance to think twice, and pulled it open. The sight of Harry in front of him took his breath away. It was so familiar but it felt wrong to be seeing him again. Harry’s eyes looked sad, but it was still him. His Harry. Wearing that overly large gray sweatshirt that Louis had always loved. The two of them stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

It had never been like this between them. They never had to think about what to say, whether they could touch each other. “C’mon then,” Louis said eventually, stepping aside to let Harry walk in. Walk in to his house. The house that was theirs once. 

Harry stepped inside, his cheeks red from the cold winter air outside. He tied off his shoes, pushing them aside. Louis shut the door behind him, rocking on his heels as he and Harry faced each other. Harry looked nervous, twisting his fingers and biting his bottom lip. 

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry’s eyes widened, and he gripped Louis’ hand back. “Alright, come on,” Louis muttered, tugging on Harry’s hand as he lead them down the hallway, pulling them into their bedroom. Into *Louis’ bedroom. Louis pulled Harry in front of him, pushing him gently onto his back on the bed. 

Harry laid back quickly, his eyes not leaving Louis’. Harry’s hair, now much shorter than it had been the previous year, fanned our slightly, like a halo. Louis climbed on top of him, a hand on either side of Harry’s head. Harry’s hands came up to rest on Louis’ lower back, pushing his fingers in, like he was clutching on to Louis for dear life. 

“Please, Lou,” Harry begged, his eyes fixed on Louis’ lips. Louis hummed lightly, bending his head down and attaching their lips. Harry kissed him back instantly, and with a desperation that made Louis’ heart ache. They knew each other almost too well, Louis licking into Harry’s mouth just the way he knew the younger boy liked. 

Harry whimpered into Louis’ mouth, his fingers digging into Louis’s back almost painfully. It was a charge kissed. Desperate, needy, painful, heartbreaking, but at the same time, it was the best Louis had felt in weeks. He felt like himself again, back with the boy that had filled his thoughts non-stop since he had left. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss, tugging his shirt off and forcing Harry’s hands off his back in the process. Louis rolled onto his back, pulling Harry on top of him by his hips. Harry went easily, let himself be manhandled into Louis’ lap. His eyes were glassy, his lips parted and slick. Louis wanted to cry for moment, forcing himself to look away from Harry’s eyes. Instead, he pulled at Harry’s sweatshirt, signaling for Harry to take it off. 

Harry did so quickly, tossing it aside. Louis gripped Harry’s hips tightly, leaning up to lick across the moth on his chest. Harry sighed, his hands resting on Louis’ bare shoulders. Harry ducked his head down, pressing their lips together again. Through the kiss Louis reached down and unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, slipping his fingers under the waist band of his boxers and resting them on his warm skin. 

Harry broke the kiss this time, fumbling while trying to pull his pants off his legs. Louis rolled them over again, tugging Harry’s jeans and boxers down himself. Louis reached to the side, pulling open a drawer and feeling around for a bottle of lube. He pulled one out, settling himself in between Harry’s thighs. He pushed Harry’s long legs apart, the younger boy pliant beneath him. 

Louis hummed, ducking down to suck a bruise on this inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry squirmed at the feeling, lacing his fingers through Louis’s hair. “Stay still,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s skin, feeling him freeze instantly. Louis nipped at the warm skin, pulling away to admire the number of hickeys he had left on Harry. 

He pushed Harry’s legs apart even further, and Harry planted his feet flat on the mattress. Louis reached for the lube, popping it open and pouring the gel on three of his fingers. He pushed a wet finger into Harry immediately, pressing small kisses to his lower stomach. He could feel Harry’s stomach muscles clench as he began to move his finger slowly, quickly adding a second. He knew Harry’s body better than he knew his own, curling his fingers to massage Harry’s prostate. 

He heard Harry cry out above him, the long fingers in his hair tugging painfully. He paused the movement for a moment, pushing his third finger in and scissoring them. Harry pushed his hips down against Louis’ fingers, his breathing labored. Louis settled his other hand on Harry’s hip, stilling his movements. He heard Harry groan above him as he curled his fingers on last time, pulling them out quickly. Harry sighed in disappointment, eyes on Louis. 

Louis pulled his own boxers down, throwing them aside. His hard cock stood painfully straight against his stomach. He reached for the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his palm and spreading it over his cock. The relief felt nice, but he didn’t let his hand linger, wanted to fuck Harry for as long as possible. Louis moved up over Harry, settling just above him. He stared down at Harry, positioning his cock at Harry’s hole. “You haven’t fucked anyone else, right?” Louis asked. 

Hardy blushed almost immediately. “‘Course not,” he mumbled. Louis nodded, silent relief flooding his veins. The thought of anyone else having Harry like this, vulnerable and laid out beneath them, made him sick to his stomach. 

“Good,” Louis said, pushing in with one deep thrust. Harry groaned at the sudden intrusion, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Louis’ back. “Lou,” Harry whimpered as Louis began to thrust slowly inside of him. Harry pulled Louis closer towards him by his neck, making Louis bury his head into Harry’s neck. 

Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis’ waist tightly, trying to pull him as close as possible. Louis could hear Harry’s breathy little moans in his ear with each thrust. He wondered if it would be the last time he would ever hear them. 

They were both relatively quiet, aside from Harry’s subdued noises. Louis knew he was holding back. It wasn’t like them, not the them that Louis used to know. The them that would laugh and talk when they were having sex. This felt different, it felt like the end of a chapter. The two of them sharing each other’s bodies for one last time. 

It went on like that for a few minutes, Louis fucking Harry deeply, the way he knew Harry liked. Then Louis heard it, muffled sob that echoed around their dark room. Louis stopped his movements and pulled back, hovering above Harry. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but Louis could see the redness in his cheeks and the stray tears painting his face. 

Louis frowned, brushing a hand through Harry’s wild curls. “Harry, look at me,” Louis begged. Harry opened his eyes slowly, filled with tears and red. “Keep g-going Lou,” Harry said, his voice watery. “I don’t want to if I’m hurting you or anything,” Louis said, concerned. 

“You’re not hurting me, I promise. I’m fine,” Harry replied, taking a deep breath. Louis sighed, gripping Harry’s waist and turning them over so Harry was on top of him. Harry immediately buried his head into Louis’ neck, Louis’ arms came to wrap around Harry and keep him stable on top of him. They were pressed so tightly together that Louis could hardly breathe. 

He began to fuck into Harry slower now, feeling the younger boy shake in his arms. He could feel tears wet his neck, could hear Harry’s shaky groans and the sobs he tried to silence. “It’s alright, love,” Louis whispered in his ear, picking up the pace. Harry audibly cried out at that, clenching the sheets in his fists. “It’s not,” Louis heard, just barely. 

Louis nearly cried at the one, his chest tightening uncomfortably. He fucked Harry harder, wanting him to cum soon. He knew he would, knew Harry’s body too well. “It will be,” Louis breathed out. He didn’t know if it was a reassurance to himself or to Harry. Maybe it was for both of them. 

Harry leaned up, and Louis caught a glance of his face, his wide eyes and tear-stained cheeks. But then, he was kissing Louis hard, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth nearly immediately. It took Louis by surprise, that wasn’t how his Harry usually kissed him. He could tell Harry was a bit frantic now, though. 

The next few moments passed in a daze, Harry whining into his mouth when he came untouched, splashing onto both their stomachs. Harry went limp in his arms as Louis thrust into him, shaking with each movement of their hips together. Then Louis was coming with a groan, thrusting deeply into Harry. They both laid there like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath and Harry stayed in Louis’ arms. 

Louis realized that this might be last time he got to see Harry like this, his eyes unfocused and his body weak like he always was after he came. Louis pressed a kiss into Harry’s hair and the two separated, Harry rolling off of Louis as he laid with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Louis stood up, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and returning to clean Harry off. Harry muttered something in appreciation that Louis didn’t quite catch. 

They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, when Louis pressed his chest to Harry’s back and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Harry melt against him, his breath slowing every passing minute until Louis knew he was asleep. Then, Louis was drifting off, and for the first time in days, he slept through the night. 

But then, Louis was waking up to an empty bed again. The only thing that even suggested Harry was there last night was the bottle of lube that had ended up on floor. That was that, then. 

It wasn’t until 3 months later that he saw Harry again. It wasn’t until 5 months later that Harry was in his bed again. And it wasn’t until 2 years later that Louis was complete again, standing in a tux at the altar, hands locked with that curly-haired boy, finalizing their story.


End file.
